howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skrill
'' "If you get too close to a Skrill, your hair will stand on end." - Hiccup, Book of Dragons The '''Skrill' is an elusive dragon appearing in the film adaption of How to Train Your Dragon. It is seen in the Dragon Manual while Hiccup looks for more information on Night Furies. The Skrill was also seen in the Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk series premiere commercial and the animated short, Book of Dragons. Description This incredible creature has large wings, a spiked back and tail, and a crocodile-like mouth. The spikes on the Skrill's back and tail are sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion, and it is an excellent flyer. It apparently resembles a Night Fury in flight and rivals its speed, being slightly slower. Like the Monstrous Nightmare, its locomotion on land resembles that of a pterosaur, using the large claws on its wings to walk and run on land. As with most of the dragons in the manual, it is listed as being "extremely dangerous" and the manual instructs readers to "kill on sight". It slightly resembles a Thunder Drum, and its head also resembles that of a Deadly Nadder. When a Skrill is riding lightning it seems to wrap itself in its wings and dive down. This dragon is 12 meters in length. Abilities The Skrill electrifies itself when hunting. It also rides lightning bolts to reach supersonic speed. The Skrill is only found during lightning storms. It can breathe out beams of powerful white fire. In the Book of Dragons The Skrill is featured in Book of Dragons. It is said to be highly secretive and is known to ride lightning bolts like air torpedos to reach supersonic speeds, and usually only comes out during electrical storms. It can shoot jets of white fire, and its entire body crackles with static electricity. Just being close to a Skrill is enough to make one's hair stand on end. It belongs to the Strike class of dragons. In the TV Series The Skrill did not appeared in Dragons: Riders of Berk, however it was featured in the TV commercials. It is possible the Skrill will appear in Dragons: Defenders of Berk. How To Train Your Dragon 2 A leaked HTTYD 2 picture found online seems to show a Skrill, which might mean a Skrill will be featured in the sequel. Appearances *How to Train Your Dragon (film) (Mentioned) *Book of Dragons (Mentioned) *Riders of Berk Commercials *Twinsanity (Possible Berserker Crest) Trivia *The Skrill logo appears on Dagur's boat. The logo also appears on Dagur's belt. This might mean that the Skrill is the Berserker Crest. *At full speed, the Skrill is the second fastest dragon in the dragon world, the fastest being the Night Fury and the third best being the Typhoomerang. *The Skrill has an error on it's official page (in the gallery). Instead of saying it is in the Strike Class, it is labeled as being in the Sharp class. *According to the Cartoon Network site, Skrills are completely untrainable. Gallery The Skrill by Skepsisfox-1-.jpg 393422 10150469660360020 96698020019 10800984 1188371985 n-1-.jpg Skrill 2.png Skrill.png 02 Skrill-1-.jpeg Fully charged the skrill by lilstarbird152-d4t2uhy.png httyd__the_skrill_2_by_lilstarbird152-d4t2u3p.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-09-04h58m18s168.png httyd__the_skrill_by_lilstarbird152-d4t0znv.jpg 01skrill.png 04.png skrill(stats).png Skrillboat.jpg the_skrill_by_atraverum-d5anxki.png screenCapture 25.04.13 13-00-14.jpg gyi.png tumblr_mc9ipuMJge1rhgnswo1_r2_250.gif ss5.png dragons_bod_skrill_info.png dragons_bod_skrill_stats_dragonlayer.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_06.png Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Meduim dragons Category:Strike class